Bad News Blair
On the fourth episode of Gossip Girl, there will be: fashion shows and punches thrown. And what better way to celebrate this by having a party, Chuck Bass style. There will definitely be scandals. 315px|left Summary When Eleanor Waldorf picks her daughter Blair to be the face of her fashion line, Blair is thrilled. But the thrill of being a model turns into a fight of jealousy and betrayal between her and Serena, who replaces Blair for the job. Meanwhile, Dan tries to come to terms with dating Serena because of her friendship with Blair Waldorf. Chuck hosts the lost weekend party to celebrate Ivy Week being over, but when Carter Baizen crashes the party, Nate begins to question their UES life and is conned by Carter Baizen himself. Recap Dramatis Personae Starring *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (credit only) *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey *Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl (uncredited) Recurring Cast *Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf *Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates *Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas Guest Starring *Peter O'Brien as Photographer *Chace Coleman as Boy *Jeff Mantel as High Stakes Poker Dealer *Gerado Rodriguez as Player *Jaron Vesely as Ticket Clerk *Lucas Van Engen as Doorman *Lindsey Evans as Dominique (uncredited) *Jared Morrrison as Poker Player (uncredited) Soundtrack *"Moon River " by Henry Mancini *"Make It Bounce " by Invisible Men *"The Focus " by X5 *"Tambourine " by Eve *"Candy Store " by Miss Eighty 6 *"Till The Sun Comes Up " by Miss Eighty 6 *"Until You Can't " by Alana D *"Bounce Back " by Miss Eighty 6 *"Beautiful Girls " by Sean Kingston Quotes Dan : "I don't know about Serena, Dad. I can't tell if she's worth it." Rufus : "What do you mean?" Dan : "Well, uh, she's best friends with this girl, Blair Waldorf, who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil." Rufus : chuckling "No one's that bad. Dan Humphrey: She is. I would barely be exaggerating if I told you Medusa wants her withering glare back." Gossip Girl : "This just in, S and B committing a crime of fashion. Who doesn't love a five fingers discount, especially if one of those fingers is the middle one..." Eleanor : "Now, get some sleep. And I will see you in the morning. We're going to the photo shoot together." (Eleanor tucks in Blair and caresses her hair) Blair : "You haven't done this since I was little." Eleanor : "You haven't been in bed by ten since you were little." Chuck : [[Nate] ] "The real world. Everyone out there wants to be us." Serena : "Britney with the umbrella!... Posh Spice in America!" Gossip Girl : voice-over "Spotted: Lonely Boy's rude awakening. Upper East Side queens aren't born at the top, they climb their way up in heels no matter who they have to tread on to do it." Blair : Serena sent you here to talk to me? Dan : No believe it or not I actually came here myself. Blair : Normally I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot. Trivia *Although credited, Taylor Momsen (Jenny) does not appear in this episode, though her absence is stated that she is in Hudson with her mother. *Margaret Colin takes the place of Eleanor Waldorf from Florencia Lozano from here on out. Gallery Media Category:Episodes Category:Season 1